Amaterasu
Amaterasu is a submission by Jonno. It was added to the main Mercurious website on January 26, 2009. All of her special moves are based off of select "Celestial Brush Strokes" from the game Okami. Character Info The Goddess of the Sun reincarnated into the form of a wolf, Amaterasu is a very special being who has the power of the magical Celestial Brush. She waited 100 years after her initial defeat to be reborn and destroy the many-headed dragon Orochi, with the help of ancient swordsman Nagi's clumsy descendant, Susano and inch-high artist Issun. After Orochi's first defeat, Amaterasu was urged to destroy Yami, the evil god who threw chaos into the mortal world's open hand in the first place. She is known as the "origin of all that is good and mother to us all" by the celestial beings. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Amaterasu stands up on her hind legs, wobbling in place and slightly panting at the same time. She finishes things off with a happy bark and a flower-creating falling-down. Down Taunt: Amaterasu digs into the ground, creating a little hole that is too small for any character in Smash Bros. to fall into. Afterwards, a beautiful, enchanted four-leaf clover appears from the ground, giving off a lot of light. On occasion, a small item such as a Bob-Omb, Capsule, or Deku Nut will appear from the hole instead. Side Taunt: Issun appears and Amaterasu playfully chases the tiny man around in a complete circle, panting wildly. Yellowish-gold flowers are made while she chases him. Entrance Amaterasu appears from a beam of bright-yellow light that quickly hits the stage and just as quickly disappears. Kirby Hat Kirby acquires Amaterasu's reflector and has it placed on his back. Moveset Standard Special Bloom (10% - 15%): When Amaterasu creates a circle with the Celestial Brush, she uses the holy spell Bloom, which creates either a line of flowers or makes people inside of the circle happier. Another form of Bloom, and this is the one that is mainly used in Smash, is when Amaterasu make a dot with the Celestial Brush. Suddenly, a moderately sized tree will pop up, straight from the ground! Anyone hit by the tree from the side will gain 10% damage, while anyone who is directly under the tree when it blooms will be dealt 15% damage with above average knockback. Sometimes, this powerful move will flop (10/100 chance), because Amaterasu will make a circle instead of a dot. This will create a patch of flowers that slightly heal anyone standing inside of it 1% every two seconds. In 16 seconds, or when they are attacked, the flowers will disintegrate, just like almost all of the plant life Amaterasu creates. Side Special Cherry Bomb (11%): Amaterasu draws a Cherry Bomb in a certain area that is chosen like Zelda's Din Fire. A glob of paint will be seen on screen, and you will have to direct it to where you want a Cherry Bomb to form. After being drawn, the Cherry Bomb will appear in real life out of mid-air and its match will be automatically lit. In the mean time before it is detonated (5 seconds), dealing 11% damage with an average knockback, the Cherry Bomb can be pushed around... just not too hard (A.K.A., don't attack it), or it will explode. This, like Inferno and Bloom, has an Okami-style effect. This time, it is obviously the explosion graphics, which are similar to that of Toon Link's Bomb in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Up Special Galestorm (4% - 9%): Amaterasu uses the Celestial Brush to create a whirlwind underneath her that quickly lifts her into the air. It can be used twice in succession, dealing 8% damage to anyone hit by it. There is a possibility that leaves will be in the whirlwind as well. Green leaves deal 4% damage to opponents, yellow leaves deal 6% damage to opponents, and red leaves deal 9% damage to opponents. Down Special Inferno (6% - 12%): Amaterasu uses the Celestial Brush for yet ANOTHER holy spell. This time, a straight line appears, and a lava inferno crashes straight into Amaterasu, dealing her no damage since she summoned it, but 12% damage to anyone who got hit directly by it, and 6% damage to anyone who got hit from the few lava waves that crashed down with Inferno. This causes little to no knockback, but it does deal out a nice Okami-style flame effect. Final Smash Sunrise (6% - 10%): The Celestial Brush screen appears and a circle is automatically drawn in the sky by Amaterasu with the Brush. Afterwards, a quick zoom-in on the Sun is shown... as it CRASHES DOWN into the stage, boiling the water and the ground, making it only safe in the sky, some would assume. However, the Sun also sometimes spurts fiery rocks from itself, dealing 15% damage per rock. Those in the water will gain 10% damage per touch, and those on the ground will gain 6% damage per touch. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Original Topic on the Mercurious Forums Category:Characters Category:Okami